


Reading by the Fire

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Just a fluffy piece with Arafinwe and Nolofinwe reading and Feanaro joining them.





	Reading by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya names are used. As you may have guessed by the summary.

Feanaro walked past the small sitting room his half-brothers seemed to like being in. Hearing the soft voice of Nolofinwe he could not resist the urge to peak in and see what he was up to. Looking in he smiled a bit seeing his two brothers sitting together by the fireplace. The two of them had a big blue blanket tucked around them and Nolofinwe was clearly having some trouble read a part of the story to Arafinwe.

Keeping as quiet as he could Feanaro walked over and peered over their shoulders at the book. Recognizing it as one their father had read to him when he was around Arafinwe’s age his smile widened. Unable to resist he stepped a little away and picked up the big purple blanket Finwe liked to wrap up with when reading with his children Feanaro sat down and with a quick move had it wrapped around all three of them with Arafinwe tucked neatly between him and Nolofinwe.

Nolofinwe gave him a startled look as did Arafinwe but Arafinwe calmed and was quite happy to snuggle closer to his warmer older brother. Feanaro reached over and took the book from Nolofinwe and looked at it. He chuckled seeing that it was in Rumil’s Sarati and thus was a fair bit more complicated than his Tengwar. Arafinwe tugged at his sleeve.

“Will you read it to us?” Arafinwe asked giving him a pleading look.

“I can, if Nolofinwe does not mind.” Feanaro replied giving Nolofinwe a questioning look.

Nolofinwe thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I do not mind.”

Feanaro nodded and Arafinwe grinned tugging on Nolofinwe’s arm to get him to move closer. Nolofinwe laughed and moved closer shifting the blue blanket so it was draped across their laps instead of around their shoulders. Feanaro moved the book so they all could see it and started reading from where Nolofinwe had stopped.

Several hours later when Finwe looked in to check on them the three of them were sound asleep there on the floor, Arafinwe actually sitting in Feanaro’s lap his head resting against his eldest brother’s chest and Nolofinwe had his head resting against Feanaro’s shoulder while Feanaro had his cheek resting against Nolofinwe’s head and the book was lying near by.


End file.
